


Never Know

by semiquaver



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-22
Packaged: 2018-09-26 08:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9878042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semiquaver/pseuds/semiquaver
Summary: 电影演员CE x 音乐剧演员SebLA LA LAND paro，关于爱与梦想。





	

1

 

认识Chirs是个意外。那时候他孑然一身，四处碰壁，住在纽约破旧的公寓了，终日推销自己。

纽约是个龙蛇混杂的城市，曼哈顿精英们住在漂亮精致的高楼里，而多得是流浪汉和穷人无家可归。Sebastian没有那么差也没有那么好，他是个小人物，他的生活不够好，但却也不至于饿死。

捡到Chris那天他刚从剧院出来，他总算演了个小角色。穿着滑稽的戏服，只有几句唱词，他的声音混在所有的演员中，不论他多么努力，都无法分辨。其实不要说声音，连他的脸上都涂着那么厚的油彩，站在暗处，或许连他的亲人都认不出来。

但至少他上台了，这已经足够好了。

他的肚子饿极了。他不光要跑龙套还得在剧院后台干活，化妆花掉了他最后一点休息时间。但这没什么，他抱着东西从剧院后门匆匆走出来的时候，摸了摸口袋，至少他在回家路上还能买个大大的卷饼。

他就是在那个小小的卷饼店遇到的Chris。金发的大个子有点邋里邋遢的，有些窘迫地站在柜台前，表情就像是只受伤的金毛。

那就是他第一次见这个男人的模样。可他自己也没好到哪里去，他的头发被吹得乱七八糟，怀里抱着一大堆东西，脸上的妆还没完全卸干净。

Chris后来说起来，说他们像是两只可笑的猴子。

可事情就是这么发生了。Sebastian不知道为什么自己伸出手帮那只大型犬一般的男人付了餐费，并带他回到了自己那间小小的公寓，那里甚至连Chris落脚的地方都没有。

Sebastian把手上的纸袋放在一旁的小柜子上，转头对Chris说，“你好，我是Sebastian。大概算是个音乐剧演员。”

对方的眼睛亮了一下，然后笑起来：“Chris，大概算是个电影演员。”

Sebastian想，一切都是从这个笑容开始的。

 

2

Chris庆幸自己那天遇到的是Sebastian。那个笑容可爱的有些害羞的男人。他来到纽约打拼，却在第一天晚上就丢掉了所有证件和钱包，口袋里的零钱连一个卷饼都买不起。

然后，Sebastian就出现了。他小心翼翼地推开那家有些脏兮兮的小店的门，嘴唇红得有些不正常，眼角还有没擦干净的眼线。

他像只受惊的鹿，瞪大了眼睛然后把东西放到旁边的木桌上，对着不耐烦的店主小心翼翼问道：“他还差多少钱？”

然后他拍了拍他的肩膀：“你还好吗？遇到什么困难了吗？”

Chris想那是他听过的最美好的声音。即使时隔多年，听过太多的音乐剧，见过太多的歌手和演员，他仍然那么认为。并且愈发那么认为。

他就那么住了下来，在Sebastian的小公寓里。这里没有像样的家具，甚至没有单独的卧室，Sebastian有个破旧的床垫，Chris只能夜夜和他挤在一起，好在他们都不介意。

Sebastian在剧院的工作很忙，他要帮忙搬道具换场景，要给那些大牌的演员端茶倒水，然后在间隙给自己换上滑稽的戏服，站在舞台上当个又唱又跳的背景板。

Chris大多时间也很忙，他在一家餐厅工作，同时等着他那无数个试镜的结果。他们会在夜晚回到家的时候蹲着围在那个矮小的桌子旁一起吃饭，大多时候是Chris利用工作之便带回的餐厅外卖。Sebastian总是很满意。他吃得脸颊鼓起来，像是饿坏了。

他或许真饿坏了，Sebastian常常忙得顾不上吃饭。Chris把滚烫的茶水吹冷推到他的手边，Sebastian笑得眼睛都眯起来。

“谢啦哥们儿。”

他们交流这一天中的趣事。Sebastian偶尔会说起那些音乐剧明星的后台八卦，而Chris则会分享他那些乱七八糟的试镜。

“真希望尽快在大荧幕上看到你。”Sebastian总是这么说。

而Chris对他说：“你会是百老汇最明亮的新星。”

 

3

 

Sebastian是在三月份拿到那个角色的。他的卖力演出终于被一位年轻的制作人看上，邀请他去演一个小制作的男主角。那不是出有名的剧目，甚至连导演和制作人也名不见经传，想要在百老汇赢得什么着实困难。可Sebastian喜欢剧本，也喜欢他的角色，那个快活的小军官。

他从制作人的办公室出来时，外面已经下起了雨。他没有随身带伞的习惯，何况他是结束另一家剧团的工作才急匆匆地跑回来的。他蠢极了，连钱包都忘在剧院化妆间，身上的硬币甚至不够一次公交车的钱。

可他快活极了，他迫不及待地要告诉Chris一切。他自己都压根儿没意识到，不知从什么时候开始，与Chris分享一切已经成了他生活的常态。

Sebastian冲进雨里，雨水砸在他的头上，顺着他的脖子钻进他的身体里，让他忍不住发抖。可是他却几乎要跳起舞来。

或许他真的跳了起来，不知道是哪一部剧的舞步，他一边跑一边踢起路上的水花，向他走来的女士们一脸惊恐地看着他。他低下头说着对不起，然后又踏着轻快地节奏往前走。他不知道自己是什么时候开始哼起了《雨中曲》，只觉得自己大概确实真的有电影里那么快活。他低声地哼唱着，穿过人群，穿过街道，最后撞进Chris的怀里。

男人穿着他的夹克和牛仔裤，还戴着他那顶蠢极了的帽子，打着把黑色的长柄伞，手上还拎着一把折叠伞。

“Seb？”Chris的眼睛瞪得大大的，“你怎么淋着雨跑回来了？我给你发了短信，我会去剧院接你。”

而Sebastian看着他的蓝眼睛，动了动嘴唇，鬼使神差地接着唱下去。

“The sun's in my heart

And I'm ready for love”[1]

 

4

 

这是个意外之喜。Chris拿着伞出门的时候绝没有想过他和Sebastian会在雨中一路吻回来。

他甚至没空去想为什么他要吻这个男人，吻他的室友，他的哥们儿，他的好朋友。当Sebastian在雨中站直身体然后开始笑起来的时候，Chris就把手上的伞扔开了。

他想他是被那双眼睛和他的嗓子迷住了。

他慵懒的快乐的歌声就在他的耳边，Chris怎么会不为他着迷。于是他揽着他的腰，在雨中吻他冰凉的嘴唇。

那是个乱七八糟而疯狂的夜晚。他们刚刚撞进门就急不可耐地滚在一起，吻彼此湿漉漉的头发，吻彼此冰凉的皮肤、细密的睫毛和柔软的嘴唇。Sebastian急躁又害羞，他仍由Chris把他压在那张床垫上，他们好几个月同床共枕却别无二心的地方。出租的小公寓里还有开了一半的零食，垃圾桶里的外卖盒，他们脏兮兮的衣服塞在脏衣篓里，床头柜上放着Chris刚刚拿回来的剧本。

他附身下去吻他红润的嘴唇，听他的呻吟和笑声从接吻的间隙中流出。他们的吻持续得太长，每一次都如同窒息般快乐而迷惘，他们浑身湿透，不断地大口呼吸，却又好似无能为力，就如两尾濒死的鱼。

Chris抱着Sebastian的脊背，他们相拥而眠，在一滩湿漉漉的衣服中间，在破旧的公寓角落里，睡得安稳。

 

5

 

Sebastian是在Chris的怀里醒过来的。他们用一种极其别扭的方式抱在一起。Chris吻着他的额头，手臂紧紧抱着他的腰部。

男人和他贴得近极了，Sebastian可以一根根数过他的睫毛。那实在太多了，他数了好几遍都没数清，直到那睫毛的主人醒过来，用自己细密的胡茬蹭他的下巴，用他的额头抵着自己的额头。

“Chris，我拿到了一个主角。”Sebastian用手抵住他不安分的嘴唇，蜷缩着身体向墙靠过去，躲开Chris那调皮的双手，笑着说。

Chris瞪大了眼睛，然后笑出声来，他笑得那么恣意，整张床垫都随着他的动作抖动起来。Sebastian拿手去戳他的脸颊，却被他捏在手里亲吻。酥麻的微弱的痒从他的指尖传过来，就像是一道电流，直到Sebastian也终于随着他傻笑起来。

他们就像是两个傻瓜，在旧床垫上笑得停不下来。他们额头抵着额头，身体摩擦着身体，连气息都交融在一起。

“你太棒了，Seb，快告诉我是哪部剧！”Chris吻他，又滚到床垫的另一边，故意用他跌宕起伏的腔调说着，“哦，别是《歌剧魅影》吧！”

Chris从床上翻起来，光着脚踩在木地板上，做了个极其夸张的动作，就像是滑稽戏的演员。他捏着嗓子装做女声的样子着实让人想笑，眼神却深情温柔而专注。

“Say you love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summertime”[2]

Sebastian靠着枕头大笑起来：“Chris，你可唱得太糟糕了。还有这段是Raoul和Christine的唱段，Raoul可不算男主角。”

可Chris还在唱着，阳光从窗帘的缝隙里打进来，照射在他金棕色的发梢，就如舞台上的追光。即使他捏着女声唱得滑稽，可他又同时唱得那么深情。

“还有，我当然没机会去演歌剧魅影……”Sebastian的声音越来越低了，“那是部小成本的剧，新剧本，但我很喜欢，我可以讲给你听。”

Chris望着他，唱完了他的最后一句，朝着坐在床垫上的Sebastian伸出了手。

他蓝色的眸子映着金色的阳光，伸出的那只手仿佛有魔力。Sebastian望着他的眼睛，终于伸出手去。他接着Chris唱下去，望着他的眼睛，靠在他的怀里，沐浴在那一束阳光里，仿佛置身于最盛大的舞台上。

“Chris,”Sebastian的声音轻而缱绻，略去了名字最后那个音节，“that's all I ask of you.”[3]

6

 

那出新剧的排演在一家不知名的小剧院举行，Chris按照Sebastian给他的地址，依旧找了许久。这剧院有些破旧，不如Sebastian打杂的那家一半豪华，上演的剧目也大多名气不大，Chris很多都没听说过。

Sebastian这段日子忙得几乎没有空回家。他与那几位演员整日泡在剧场里，为他们的新剧做准备，有时候甚至就睡在那里。这令Chris感到焦虑而有些孤独，他一点儿也不想离开那个最甜蜜的小孩儿。可生活任要继续，他们没法只靠爱情和歌声活下去，即使Chris觉得只他真的能靠Sebastian的声音活下去。

他对这一切是如此痴迷。

当他悄悄推开那扇掉漆的木门，对着转过头来的人做了个噤声的手势，缓缓地在黑暗中的座椅上坐下。整个剧场都是黑暗的，只有舞台的灯光打得很足。布景完成了一半，还很粗糙，显得有些零乱。Sebastian穿着白色的衬衫和老式的西装裤，斜靠在白色的栅栏边。虽然布景并未完成，但Chris仍能看出那是个乡间的小庄园。

Sebastian专注地盯着他的女主角，那个裙装复古却漂亮的金发女孩儿。他的男孩儿看上去那么英俊，一缕头发随性的垂在耳边，唱歌的腔调慵懒而轻快。那是男主角的少年时光，他刚刚陷入爱情，狂热而快活到了极点。Sebastian看上去那么可爱，活泼却又深情。他牵住女孩儿的手，轻轻的揽住她的腰，带着她偏偏起舞。他们的声音交织在小小的剧场里，优美轻快而充满了甜蜜的味道。

直到这幕结束，Sebastian松开女孩儿，所有人都开始鼓起掌。Sebastian立马又变得沉默又有点害羞，只是站到一旁又跟导演和其他演员们一起讨论起细节来。

Chris不知道他有没有发现自己。但他也无所谓，他无心打扰，只是想看看Sebastian。看他轻盈的舞步，听他动人的歌声，还有那双漂亮的眼睛。Chris为他表演时专注而投入的模样着迷，也为他平日里谦逊而有点儿害羞的样子而神魂颠倒。

谁让那是Sebastian。

他们又断断续续地排了几幕，时间已经不早了。整个剧组不过几个演员，没有专门的杂工，人人都得干活儿，但气氛却无比融洽。

Sebastian抬着那个重量不轻的木质道具的时候，Chris伸手去帮他。

“Chris!”他惊叫了一声，“你什么时候来的？”

“有一会儿了。”

“你怎么不在休息的时候跟我打招呼。”他瞪了Chris一眼，但又小心翼翼地跟他一起挪动着道具。其他的东西差不多已经归置妥当，其他的工作人员站在一边等待他们。

“Tom！你们先走吧。剩下这点儿我和Chris就够了。”Sebastian转过头对他们说。

“你们行吗？”导演是个爽朗的年轻小伙子，声音清亮，待人亲切。

“千万别质疑我！我的肌肉可不是白练的！”Chris因为道具看不清其他人，但依然接话道，“快送Sarah回去吧。”

他们又调笑了几句，直到Chris听到剧场的木门被关上，一切又回归了寂静。他们把那沉重地道具轻轻放下，木头轻轻碰撞的一声，木质地板泛起点灰尘，就像是打开了什么的开关。

剧场里只剩下他们头顶的一束灯光，那灯光太强，让他们除了彼此几乎什么也看不清。

不知是谁先开始的。Chris揽住Sebastian的腰的时候，对方也顺势扶住了他的肩膀。他们就在这个有些破败的剧院的小舞台上，没有音乐和炫目的灯光，没有观众和欢呼，却跳得几乎忘我。

Sebastian一直在笑，他的目光一直没有离开过Chris的眼睛，而Chris觉得下一秒就会溺死在他绿色的眼眸里。那里清澈却也神秘，温柔得令人窒息。

他们的步子越来越快，直到他们转到舞台的边缘，两个人几乎有点头晕目眩，松开彼此的手，就坐在地板上开始大笑起来。

Chris从舞台边跳下去，站在舞台前看着双腿随意晃着的棕发男人。他的头发完全乱了，脸颊发红，额头还有点细密的汗珠。

“唱点什么，Sebastian。”

“什么？”他看着Chris的眼睛问道，脸颊又变红了些。

“随便什么。你想对我说的？”Chris往前靠了些，Sebastian却向后一滑，然后顺势站起来，挠着头笑起来。

“Chris，你知道我……”他低下头去，声音逐渐低下去。

“All you need is love.”[4]

Sebastian缓缓走近来，他唱的节奏没有那么快，甚至显得有些太温柔了。那些轻快的充满激情的旋律被他唱得如此柔和缱绻，在这个无人的剧场，只为了一个人，他却好像要把一生的深情都倾注于此。

“We could be heroes, forever and ever.”[5]

Sebastian捧住他的脸，俯身吻了下去，就如星辰落进他的眼里。

 

7

 

Sebastian一直知道Chris不光想当个演员，还想当个导演。他们曾在深夜里就这一盏灯看些艰深的相关书籍，他靠在Chris的怀里听他讲他将要拍的那一部电影，有关午夜车站里两个陌生人的邂逅。

Sebastian听完后笑他，“嘿，肌肉王子，你可真是浪漫至死。”

那时候Chris已经接到了几部戏，终于不用只是傻傻地跑龙套。他的外形和身材都那么完美，年轻的女孩儿们总是那么吃这套，这件事那些导演和制作人们没理由不知道。Chris凭借着努力演了几部青少年电影，角色的戏份不多不少，算不上多么重要，但足以给观众们留下点印象。但无可避免，导演们总对他的肌肉有着格外的偏好。Sebastian喜欢调侃他，总是能换来对方一个报复性的吻。他们都乐此不疲。

Chris把手伸进他的衣服里。他们公寓的暖气实在不好，房子到了冬日的夜里就如同冰窖。虽然春天已经来到，但到了深夜依然容易手脚冰凉。Sebastian被他弄得打一个激灵，往后缩了缩，又轻轻在被窝里踢了他一脚。

“百老汇未来的新星。”Chris用腿压住Sebastian不安分的那条腿，把他整个人圈在怀里动弹不得，“如果我邀请你拍一部音乐剧电影，你会答应吗？”

“或许那时候我的片酬已经太高了。”Sebastian笑起来，“你想拍什么？”

Chris却没说话，直到Sebastian用手肘撞了撞他的胸口他才吻了吻Sebastian的头发：“我没想好……或许我会为你写个剧本，哦，或许你来演我的男主角。”

“那你呢？”  
Chris大笑起来，“另一个男主角。”

“所以我是个没赶上火车又钱包被偷的倒霉蛋？听起来有那么一点儿耳熟。”

“Sebby，我没从我自己的经历里取材！”

“你没有。”Sebastian用手指描摹他的眉毛，“所以呢？你也要大发善心当我的英雄，帮我找回钱包送回家里吗？”

“我会给你买个卷饼，然后带你回家。”

“哦，卷饼。”Sebastian笑起来，他把Chris抱得那么紧，他的心跳和脉搏似乎都清晰可闻。

“我爱你。”

他们亲吻在一起，冰凉的手脚相抵，一如他们一起度过的整个冬日。

Sebastian在Chris的耳边轻轻地唱着：“Sleep well and when you dream, dream of me. Tonight.”[6]

 

8

 

春天真正来临的时候，Sebastian的剧目已经演过了好多场。他依旧默默无闻，但至少不必要再去后台搬上一整天东西，饿着肚子在台上扮小丑。他又排演了几部新剧，甚至在几部名剧里当上了配角。Chris的片约也越来越多，甚至他有个男主角，即使那还是一部Sebastian说的属于“肌肉王子”的戏。

但无可否认，他们的境遇变得好了些，天气也变得暖了那么多。Sebastian和他决定换一处更好的房子。他们花了一整周在纽约城里东奔西跑，为了一处温馨又温暖的公寓奔忙。

新房子依旧离原来的住处不远，但条件却已经好了不少。他们有个不大的卧室，一间起居室，一间算得上宽敞的厨房，甚至还有个共用的小小后院，草坪和花圃修剪整齐，木头的长椅放在树下。

他们的老公寓里实在没有什么东西，搬家毫不费劲。他们把自己的箱子拎进他们的新房子里，Sebastian扑倒那个不大不小，至少能让他好好躺一躺的沙发上。

Chris哼着歌，把他们的东西往衣柜里塞，Sebastian笑着纠正他的节拍。其实Chris唱歌不难听，甚至可以说还算有水准，特别配上他颇有磁性的嗓音。可放在Sebastian的面前就怎么也不够看。

“你的词唱错了亲爱的。”Sebastian挠着Chris的腰窝，把他刚刚的那句又重复了一遍，“I will love you, until the end of time.”[7]

Chris反过来抓住他的手腕，把他整个人带到怀里，从后面抱住他，亲吻他的耳朵。Sebastian的耳朵瞬间变得通红，Chris忍不住又轻轻咬了一下。怀里的人开始笑起来，他含混不清地喊着Chris，伸手想要推开身后不安分的家伙，最后又变成两个人乱糟糟地亲个难舍难分。

Sebastian的嘴唇是甜的。Chris不止一次这么说过。Sebastian总是揉乱他的头发，摇头否认。

谁都不会知道Sebastian的嘴唇有多甜，他在舞台上的那些搭档，他注视过的那些女主角，也一样不知道。Chris总为这个沾沾自喜。

电话响起的时候他们正在衣服堆里推推搡搡，Sebastian踢了踢压在他身上的大型犬似的男人，伸手去拿他外套口袋里的手机，清了清嗓子，走到窗边。

Chris就继续坐在那一堆衣服里看着他，看他被窗边透过来的阳光裹上一层淡淡的光晕，垂着眼睛，头发在脸颊边微微摇晃。

直到Sebastian放下电话转过身，几乎是扑进Chris的怀里，他们在那堆衣服里打了几个滚。Sebastian笑着揉起Chris的脸颊。

“你猜这次是什么？”Sebastian笑着吻他的鼻尖，“是《红磨坊》！”

9

 

Sebastian只是男主角Christian的候补，大部分只在剧里演个没有名字的小角色，群舞中的一个，毫不起眼。但对于他来说，已经是难得的机会了。他比平常练得更辛苦，态度谦逊又好学，剧团里所有人都喜欢这个声音迷人面相可爱的小伙子。

Chris一如既往地支持他，即使他经常因为拍戏呆在剧组，他们只能在夜晚入睡前打个电话或者就只是发条短信对彼此说句晚安。他们精疲力尽，偶尔会说着话就睡了过去，醒来时看到几个小时的通话时间，Sebastian总是惊叫着他们要把这个月的房租都赔在话费上了。

一整个春天他们都在忙碌。Chris那部爱情喜剧正式开拍了，而Sebastian的音乐剧也进入了最后阶段。夏天快要来临时，音乐剧终于将要首演。

那是在百老汇最引人注目的大剧院里，无数人慕名而来。Sebastian的名字当然不会出现在男主角的后面，没有电影里的那些情节，他们的主演身体健康也好说话，他敬业并且深得所有人的尊敬，因而Sebastian并不像那些电影主角一样会在一个绝妙的机会被推上舞台。即使他付出的努力不比别人少，但他依旧是个没有角色名字的群舞，并且或许整个演出周期他都只能当一个没人知道名字的群舞。

可让人高兴的是，他有机会和参加排演，获得指导，甚至还有自己的一套主角的戏服。他试装时曾经把照片发给Chris。Chris给他回了一张自己的照片，他的脸被安在妮可·基德曼经典的红裙造型上，脸边还有一圈细密的胡茬，看上去可笑极了。

“你太迷人了，我只能自己来当你的女主角了，要不然我会嫉妒的。”

Sebastian在更衣室里笑得几乎肚子疼。他动动手指把回复发出去。

“你永远是我人生的主角，亲爱的Christine。”

再想起这件事时，Sebastian还是忍不住笑出声来，直到他的同事拍了拍肩膀提醒他上场，他才把手机放回自己的柜子里，又整理了一下自己的服装。

“女朋友？”另一位跟他穿着相似服装的男演员问道。

“噢，不，好吧……是的。”

“剧团一半的女孩儿要伤心了。”他们相伴向舞台走过去，“她在观众席吗？”

“她的工作很忙。”Sebastian笑了笑，Chris还在剧组里赶戏，他们已经两个月没有见面了。

身旁的朋友体贴的捏了捏他的肩膀：“别难过哥们儿，以后你演了主角，你可以为她定下最难定的那个包厢，她会来的。”

“当然。”Sebastian笑着回答。

他是真的以为Chris还在拍戏，所以等到他回到家中看到桌子上的蛋糕和那一堆照片时，他惊得说不出话来。

Chris从厨房里出来，拥抱站在门口的Sebastian，他的手轻轻抚弄他柔软的头发。

“演出太棒了，Sebby。”

“你去了？”Sebastian发觉自己的声音有点颤抖，他走向那个放着蛋糕的桌子，“我只是个没有名字的配角。”

桌子上的照片全都是今晚演出的，拍得不算太好，甚至有很多张都已经模糊了。但所有的照片里都是他，他搂着女郎在雨夜里跳着探戈或是在纸醉金迷的红磨坊的一角喝着酒傻笑。

“我拍的。”Chris耸耸肩膀，“你知道我的位置不大好，拍摄技术也不大好，好吧我承认了。”

Sebastian捏着他的照片笑得停不下来：“我敢说Vera看到这张会崩溃的，你看你把她拍成什么样子了。”

那张照片中Sebastian的女舞伴被拍出了虚影，显得格外面部扭曲。

“就当我是故意的。我说过我会嫉妒的。”他皱着眉头装出一脸可怜的模样。

“傻瓜。”Sebastian踮起脚尖，吻了他的眉心，“还有，以后，你的位置将会是整个剧院最好的。”

 

10

 

Chris的那部爱情喜剧在热闹的夏天上映。那部片子的成本不高，演员几乎都是新人，宣传自然也没有那些大片的阵仗。Chris在黑暗中偷偷溜到Sebastian身旁，捏住了他的手。

“我还要吃爆米花呢。”Sebastian靠着他的耳朵压低了声音。

“你的男朋友还不如爆米花。”Chris颇有些不满。

Sebastian开始笑起来，却没再抽出自己的手。

影片不算难看，倒也没有太出彩，轻松又闹腾的爱情故事，一群年轻人不痛不痒的都市生活。所有人都不愁吃穿，所有人都未曾受过打击，只会为了情情爱爱而自寻烦恼。它不会是部出类拔萃的电影，Chris自己也明白这一点，他在影片里用肌肉和笑容取悦观众，为了无关紧要的小事而烦恼，不值一提。

Sebastian却看得很认真，他的手与Chris交织在一块，目光却从未离开过荧屏。最后的结局当然是欢乐的大团圆。Chris和女主角拥吻在夕阳下，俗套而无可避免，好在还算赏心悦目。

“嘿，Sebby。”Chris捏了捏Sebastian的手。

“怎么？”

“你不想吻我吗？”

“我可不是小女孩儿了。”Sebastian想要无视他的撒娇，摇了摇头，去看屏幕上滚动的字幕，却又被人拉了一下手臂。Sebastian无奈地摇了摇头，在黑暗中给了他一个短暂的吻。

首映过后是庆功会，年轻的主演们又在庆功会后组了酒局，一行人直玩到深夜。Chris和Sebastian喝得不算多但也不算少，勾肩搭背，就像大学里肆无忌惮又无忧无虑的学生。他们笑着穿行在纽约的街道上，大声又含混不清地唱着Sebastian听过无数遍的歌词，在惊动路边公寓的住户引来一连串尖刻的辱骂时，大笑着拉着彼此的手一路狂奔。

他们有时候拥抱着亲吻，就在明亮的路灯下，吻得放肆而疯狂。他们偶尔会引来几个路人难听的小声咒骂，Chris狠狠地瞪向他们，甚至亮出他有力的拳头。

“我爱他！”Chris朝着他们大声呼喊。

Sebastian把他抱在怀里，笑得浑身发抖：“傻瓜，停下，停下！”

“不，我不会停下！我爱你，我永远爱你！”他也开始笑起来，抱着Sebastian晃晃悠悠。他们再次亲吻、大笑，牵着手狂奔在纽约的夜色中，放声歌唱。他知道这一切一定像是疯了，可他喜欢这种感觉，他拥有Sebastian，就想拥有了一切。

他们不知过了多久才回到自己的出租屋，两个人在门口同时去口袋里掏钥匙的时候才发现有些不对，Chris盯着Sebastian的眼睛，愣了一会儿，然后终于又一次笑出声来。

他们笑得几乎站不住，靠在狭窄楼道里的墙壁上喘着粗气。

“我们高兴过头了。”Chris总结道，拉着Sebastian的手向外走，“恐怕我们得等到天亮了。”

“早知道应该再喝两杯。”Sebastian有点不满地嘟囔，他们靠在楼下的公共电话亭旁，看着在凌晨显得有些冷清的街道。

“真希望有台时光机，我一定回去提醒你把钥匙带上。”Sebastian搓了搓自己的肩膀，纵使接近夏天，凌晨时的风仍让他感觉有点寒冷。

“你不知道吗，政府花了大价钱把纽约所有的电话亭改成了时光机。只要你打个电话，就会有什么从过去的人蹦出来。”他把电话听筒拿下来，胡乱按了一串数字，“要给过去的自己打个电话吗？”

Sebastian笑着摇摇头，这太幼稚了。

而站在他对面的男人耸耸肩膀：“好吧。我先来。嘿Chris，我是未来的你。我是想告诉你，去纽约吧，别犹豫。你到那儿的第一个晚上会很糟心。你会被偷得精光，然后差点饿死在街头。嘿，冷静。记住，你要在那家卷饼店多呆一会儿，你会遇见一个人。”

Chris偏过头，对Sebastian温柔地笑起来，“你会爱他。对，胜过鸡肉和爱国者队。”

他说得那么认真，几乎要让人相信对面真的有个过去的Chris在耐心听着这个未来的自己絮絮叨叨的叮嘱。

“该你了Sebby。”

他把话筒递过去。对面的人犹豫了一下还是接过了话筒。Chris又按出了一堆乱七八糟的数字，Sebastian配合着把听筒放在耳边，仿佛正在等着电话接通。

“Seb，嘿，我是你，未来的你。呃，我是想说，出门的时候带好所有东西，包括你的钥匙和一些零钱。”

他停了一下然后继续说：“你会在将来的某一天在卷饼店遇到一个被偷走所有钱的倒霉蛋。帮他一把，因为你会爱他，胜过披萨和NASA。”

 

11

 

Sebastian是无意发现那封邮件的。

那时候他们仍住在之前的那栋公寓里，但屋子里却早已添了许多东西。他们买了新的咖啡机和烤箱，还有一张大床和他们带回来的各种各样的剧本。Sebastian结束了红磨坊的巡演。他出场的机会不算多，但却获得了不少喝彩。他被剧评人和剧迷们提及得越来越多，当然有赞赏也有批评，Chris总是把网站里那些夸奖他的评论截图发给他，或是打印出那些他的为数不多的剧照贴在他们的照片墙上。

Chris签了经济公司。他的那部喜剧为他又争取了几部商业片，他的肌肉帅哥的形象逐渐被人熟知。Sebastian不知道这是不是一件好事，他不愿意那些杂志一味夸赞他的身材和脸蛋，不愿意他被一些人刻薄地说成徒有其表。可他当然也喜欢看Chris不断出现在大荧幕上，看他神采奕奕光彩照人。他也很高兴Chris可以接下一些采访，建立了一些人脉，不再孤独而无依无靠。

他们不再为了房租发愁，甚至可以考虑攒攒钱买上一套房子。偶尔会有人在路上遇见Chris，甚至开始有人找他要签名。Sebastian总是看着他把名字签好，然后笑着和影迷们合影，然后对他挑挑眉毛：“嘿，大明星。”

他们在夏夜里坐在那个后院的躺椅上，望着因为灯光有些泛红的天空，听着路过的人或车子的声音。Chris还会讲他的那部电影，剧情从简单的几句话，变得愈来愈长。于是他们有时会即兴表演，设计一段段对白，然后以吻结束。

“你会让他们上床吗？”Sebastian用手撑着下巴，看着坐在另一边的Chris。

Chris总是摇摇头：“不，吻，有吻就够了。”

他们钟爱亲吻。吻所蕴含的情绪那么多，有时候吻就足够了。

他发现那封邮件的时候，也是在一个亲吻之后。Chris先去浴室洗澡，而他放在床上的手机屏幕亮了起来。那是封邮件的预览。Sebastian本没有在意，他不会去翻Chris的手机。他们亲密无间，但却也没有窥探彼此隐私的爱好。可Sebastian却在无意的一瞥中被那预览里的几行字吸引了目光。

Chris从浴室里出来时，Sebastian没有像往常一样抱住他亲吻，然后两个人拥抱着在他们的柔软的大床上打上几个滚。

“Sebby？”

“能解释下这个吗？”Sebastian敲了敲手机屏幕。

Chris愣了几秒，才反应过来究竟是什么事情。

“Sebby，你怎么能看我的邮件？好吧，你知道我还有两部合约在谈。”

“所以你要为那些只会让你脱衣服露肌肉的戏推掉这个？！”Sebastian几乎有些怒不可遏，“Chris Evans！你在想些什么？！”

“不好吗？我可以留在纽约，商业片能为我赚到不少钱，我们可以买一套新的房子，你还可以买架钢琴。”

“房子和钢琴？天啊Evans，那重要吗？你想一辈子当别人说的无脑肌肉男吗？！”

“那些角色不是什么无脑肌肉男！观众喜欢我。你这是在嫉妒！因为你没法儿像我这样挣钱，你没法儿拥有那么多影迷，你到现在还仅仅是个轮替而已！”

Sebastian看着Chris的眼睛，他没再说话。他咬着嘴唇，几乎整个人都在发抖。

然后他站起身，把床头柜上Chris写满批注的剧本狠狠砸在他的胸膛。

 

12

 

如果真的有时光机器，Chris一定想回到两小时前。一切都失控了，他就像是个傻瓜。

他们的卧室有面照片墙，有些简陋还有些凌乱。照片是一点点添上去的。从最开始的那几张Sebastian在红磨坊里的照片开始，日复一日，缓慢地增加着。Sebastian从配角变为了主角，Chris的剧照也越来越多。剧照中混杂着许多生活照，他们在剧场的后台用那些夸张的道具摆出怪异的姿势，又或是Chris裸着上半身清理着草坪，就在那些照片的最中央，暖黄的灯光里Sebastian捧着的蛋糕上写着“All your wildest dream will come true”。

那是Sebastian去年的生日，蛋糕是他亲手做的，但字却是他捏着Sebastian的手写上去的。说实话那个蛋糕的味道却是不怎么样，奶油抹在脸上的比吃掉的还多。

最后他们分食最后一块写着Dream的蛋糕，Sebastian舔掉他唇边的那点奶油，把字母D塞进自己的嘴巴里。

“刚刚许了什么愿望？”Chris问。

大眼睛的男人对他做了个“嘘”的手势，然后轻轻地在他耳边说：“愿我们在绝境中仍有梦想。”

Chris看着脚下凌乱的剧本，刚刚Sebastian朝他扔过来的那本。它还没有完成，Chris改了一遍又一遍，页码换了一次又一次，上面密密麻麻的充满了不同颜色的笔迹，有他的也有Sebastian的，几乎挤得一点空隙也没有。

那封邮件是关于一个导演培训，机会难得，他可以接触最好的老师，与那些传奇名导交谈，他经过了层层审核，获得了那为数不多的几个名额，一切对他来说就像是美梦成真。可他需要一大笔学费，需要放弃他正蒸蒸日上的事业，放弃那些能够赚得满盆满钵的商业片，花上一年或者更久，消失在公众视野内。或许他可以成功，但好莱坞从来不缺导演，也不缺一个满身肌肉的演员。他很快会被人遗忘，或许他终究什么都会没有。

他曾经迫切想要追求的一切却让他迟疑了。他迷恋于那些赞美和认同，同时迷恋纽约，他爱这个拥有Sebastian的城市，爱他们走过的每一条街道。他被这种迷恋冲昏了头脑。

他辗转了几番才知道Sebastian所在的地方，那是一家酒店，离他们住的地方不远。

Chris敲门的时候还很忐忑，但他看见来开门的Sebastian凌乱的头发时一切都显得不那么重要了。

“我们要上演什么忏悔的戏码吗？”Sebastian躺回床上，床的另一边还放着一幅装饰画，似乎是从床头摘下来的。

“我确实需要道歉，我不该那么说你，我从没那么想过你。”Chris坐到他的身边，“我也该向我自己道歉，我不该那么想我自己。”

“你会去洛杉矶。”

“当然。”Chris和他并排躺下，“不过现在，你愿意和我回家吗？”

“不。”Sebastian说。

“天啊，Sebby！”Chris一脸不可置信地坐起来。

Sebastian盯着他的眼睛笑出声：“房费又不给退，我才不会浪费。要不要干点什么打发时间？”

“你有主意了？”Chris看着他发亮的眼睛。

Sebastian把他身边的那幅画翻了过来，背面画了一张女人的脸，简单的一幅素描，显得有些粗糙凌乱，好像完成得很急。

“我无意中发现的这个。”Sebastian眨了眨眼睛，“我们也可以干这个，那里还有一幅画，我检查过了，后面没有东西。”

Chris去把那幅画摘下来，在画框的背面用床头的铅笔潦草地画下了一个蛋糕，线条有些歪歪扭扭的。Sebastian在蛋糕的表面写上一行字，他写的太快，甚至有几个字母都跑到了蛋糕线条的范围之外。

Sebastian放下手中的笔，郑重地亲吻他的脸颊：“祝你好运。”

“你也是。”

那幅画被小心翼翼地挂回去，Chris害怕磨掉了它背后的那句话——

All your wildest dream will come true.

 

13

 

Sebastian一个人去看了那场电影。

冬天的纽约凌晨，冷得让人哆嗦，他进入电影院的时候有些迟，所幸整个放映厅里，除了他几乎没有别人。

他坐在黑暗里，看着荧幕上的光影流动。男人和女人走过纽约的一条条街道——他们曾经居住过的狭隘公寓，Chris最初打工的那家中餐馆，他们曾经放肆接吻的街道，那家老板人其实不错的酒吧。熟悉的纽约的冬夜，女主角因为钱包被偷又错过火车而与男人相遇。他们漫步纽约街头，用电话时光机和过去的自己聊天，又在酒店的房间里，在装饰画的背面留下涂鸦。

那个曾经在他床头呆过那么久的那个故事，变得如此丰满，每一句对白，每一个细节，都装填到位，即使它的缔造者已经离开了纽约五年。可惜的是男人没有为她付一个卷饼的账单，也没有带她回家。

可他们之间依然只留下了一个吻。Chris说过，只要吻就够了。

纽约夜晚的光影与无数的记忆重合，Sebastian在字幕出现那个名字的时候，突然想起女人在地铁上说过的那句话。

“有趣的是，直到现在，我依然很自豪，我曾经为爱奋不顾身过。”

 

0

 

Chris拿到了那张票。

这部剧刚刚拿下了托尼奖，又是新年的首演，一票难求。Chris托了点关系才买到那张票，即使他花的钱不少，仍然没能买到剧院最好的那个包厢。

Eva递给他票的时候抱歉地向他解释：“太抱歉了Chris，那个包厢听说早就被预定了，我也无能为力。”

“谢谢，没关系。能拿到这张票我已经心满意足了。”他朝着眼前一脸愧疚的姑娘晃了晃手里的票，“这位置已经很棒了。”

七点的时候他踏进剧院，身份特殊，他只能从员工通道绕进他的包厢，才能避免引发什么不必要的轰动。

整个剧院座无虚席，几乎所有人都在期待着这场精彩的演出。不知多少人说过，这是最好的一版红磨坊，多少人为了那位Christian疯狂。从洛杉矶到纽约的飞机让Chris有些疲倦，他盯着那张精美的票券发呆，直到大幕拉开。

演出无疑是成功的，Chris从没有怀疑过。Sebastian谢幕时还穿着他在最后一幕的戏服，显得英俊又迷人。他在说话时仍旧有些害羞，却被他极好地隐藏起来。他对着观众鞠躬，用手接过那束火红的玫瑰花。

Sebastian又鞠了一躬，他腼腆地笑着，抽出了其中的一只玫瑰。那玫瑰的花朵饱满，花茎上的利刺被清理地干干净净。

他笑着扬起手，玫瑰被他抛向空中。

它落在那个包厢里。包厢是空的，Chris有些吃力地才看清门上的名牌——

Mr Evans.

——Fin——

**Author's Note:**

> 写这个原因除了实在太喜欢爱乐之城以外就是希望给大家安利我喜欢的几部歌舞片了……
> 
> [1]：出自电影《雨中曲》插曲Singin'in the Rain
> 
> [2][3]: 出自《歌剧魅影》：All I Ask of You. 让我们为女高音桃喝彩（住口 最后Seb唱的那句原句是“Christine，that's all I ask of you.”擅自改词的包包。其实这段唱词特别美，在十几年前一举抓获了我的少女心。贴一下seb唱的那句的前面一小段：  
> Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime   
> 共享爱的甘醇，共享这生命   
> Let me lead you from your solitude ...   
> 让我领你走出孤与寂。   
> Say you need me with you here, beside you ...   
> 我会陪你，此生此情不渝，   
> anywhere you go, let me go too –   
> 就算天际，你我形影不离
> 
> [4][5]：出自红磨坊里的Elephant Love Medley， 是男主角在屋顶向女主大胆热情表白时唱的那首歌。（另，红磨坊听说要改音乐剧但似乎还在选角，但这里就请大家当成它已经改了并且演了很多年了吧）  
> [6]：出自西区故事里的Tonight  
> [7]：出自红磨坊 Come What May
> 
> 最后就是酒店涂鸦和公用电话时光机的梗皆来自与CE导演的电影《午夜邂逅》（文里说的电影也是那一部)。擅自把午夜邂逅好多梗解读成了evanstan曾经的回忆（给编剧道歉）。于是这部电影就成了用他们曾经的回忆和细节堆叠出的另一个故事。两个陌生人在午夜相遇，相伴而交心，一晚或是多年都是一样的。  
> 至于那个包厢。Seb曾经跟CE说过我会给你留最好的位置。所以他每场都留着，不管他知不知道会不会来。


End file.
